Rallying the students (FMHA)
This is how rallying the students goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. at the Bakery cafe rabbit puts whip cream and sprinkles on the coffee Flain: And... can I get mine with extra oats? Miss Rabbit (EG): Oats? Flain: Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine. (She serves the coffee to Flain, However he bumps and spills onto rock rose) Rose Rock (EG): Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. (Alain and Rose Rock picks the cup up with each hand to see each other) Flain: You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground! laughter Rock Feels in Love Flain: I'm gonna go over there now. bumps into the desk, but walks over to his friends Mike: So, how it go? Flain: Fine I guess. Magnifo (EG): Don't even think about it! You're already trying to get his crown. Who knows what Mal would do if you ended up getting his ex-girlfriend too? Flain: I'm not trying to. I don't even know... We just accidentally... Ex-girlfriend? (Miss Rabbit Serves the Coffee to Rose Rock) Zoey: Who's Rose Rock? Flurr (EG): Rose Rock broke up with him a few weeks ago. I can't believe he hasn't done something awful to her yet. (Flain hides nervously, Rose Rock looks at Flain Nicely, as she walks off) Flain: Maybe he's just waiting until he has the power to do something really awful. Krader (EG): All right, guys. Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Flain the votes he needs to be named prince. Right now, folks only know the Flain from the videos Mal posted online. We need to help 'em see him differently. Duncan (Total Drama): Okay. of agreement Magnifo (EG): I'VE GOT IT! People heard Magnifo's shout Magnifo (EG): Ahem. I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution. Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity? Finds the Fake Mixel Costumes and puts one on Zoey Zoey: Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit! You know? "Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the twenty six of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Mal is the one who divided us, Flain is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think? Flain: Then let's do it! everyone agrees at the Cafeteria chatting strumming As Magnify puts on a Fake mixel Costume, So to Gobba, Chomly and Jawg, Then Zaptor) (Zaptor thumps his tray once and do the music remix) (Then Magnifo stomps the foot and clap his hands) (Then Lunk thumps his cups, as the Students listen to the music, Then Shuff thumps and claps his hands] Jawg claps his hands, And every Mixel claps, Thumps and stomps Vulk turns the music radio Zoey: Hey, hey~ Everybody~ All 26 Mixels (EG): We've got something to say~ We may seem as different~ As the night is from day~ But you look a little deeper~ And you will see~ That I'm just like you~ And you're just like me.~ Yeah!~ (All 26 Mixels strike a pose] All 26 Mixels (EG): Hey, hey, everybody~ We're here to shout~ That the magic of friendship~ Is what it's all about~ Yeah,~ We thought we were different~ As the night is from the day~ Until Flain~ Helped us see another way~ So get up get down~ If you're gonna come around~ We can work together~ Helping Flain win the crown~ So get up get down~ 'Cause it's gonna make a sound~ If we work together~ Helping Flain~ Win the crown!~ Zaptor (EG): Hey, hey~ hands up now~ We're sending a message~ To the crowd~ Hands wave up~ Then come down~ We party together~ All around~ Magnifo (EG): Wiztastics, Cragsters, Glorp Corp, Flexers~ Krader (EG): Electroids, Frosticons, Fang Gang, Spikels~ Lunk (EG): Flain helped us each to see~ Gobba (EG): All that we can be! All 26 Mixels (EG): So get up get down~ If you're gonna come around~ We can work together~ Helping Flain win the crown~ So get up get down~ 'Cause it's gonna make a sound~ If we work together~ Helping Flain~ Win the crown! (As the doors Open Flain walks in excitement) Flain: I'm gonna be myself~ No matter what I do~ And if we're different yeah~ I want you to be true to you~ If you follow me~ We'll put our differences aside~ We'll stick together and~ Start working on that school pride!~ All Students: Jump up make a sound (Hey!)~ Stomp your hooves turn around~ Start now, make a change,~ Gonna come around~ Jump up make a sound (Hey!)~ Stomp your hooves turn around~ Canterlot Wondercolts~ Help him win the crown! Rose rock Rocks the Guitar, Zaptor Throws The Fake Mixel Costumes to the Students as they put on All Students: Jump up make a sound (Hey!)~ Stomp your hooves turn around~ Start now, make a change,~ Gonna come around~ Jump up make a sound (Hey!)~ Stomp your hooves turn around~ Canterlot Wondercolts~ Help him win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!)~ Stomp your hooves turn around~ Start now, make a change,~ Gonna come around~ Jump up make a sound (Hey!)~ Stomp your hooves turn around~ Canterlot... continues in the background, When Mal sees the Students dancing, Then Scott and Alejandro dances Mal: Take those off! Scott and Alejandro take off the fake Mixel Costumes Mal: I have something I need you to do. Another piece falls into place, Once my is worked, I shall be able to get rid of Flain, For good. But I also know that his new friends are getting suspicous. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts